The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 25: Without a Bunker
BEGIN! Narrator: what was my line again? Crazy dave: *Whispers* Narrator: Oh yeah. THE BUNKER! Bob: Looks like we have some TNT from a long time ago. Max: Narrator, what should we do with it? 4th wall: OW! Narrator: IDK, probably move it somewhere. Molochium: I KNOW! move it near the fireplace! Max: we have a fireplace? Bob: yeah. good idea. (Everyone moves it to the fireplace) Max: What's that sizzling noise? Recovery Max: What happened? OMG WHERE'S THE BUNKER!? Bob: ...gone... Max: OMG WE HAVE TO FIX IT BEFORE JUSTIN FINDS OUT! WhatIAm: There's only one thing to do in this episode... *4th wall cracks* 4th Wall: OH FOR HECKS SAKE! WhatIAm: Sorry... Max: Sadly, no cookies for this. Bob: ugh. Gir: Cheese! Max: we will need building tools instead of cookies this time. Mochlum: Drat. Max: ill just use my magic to make a new bunker Moon snail (Very, very silently): When will I come out? Voice: Shut up, you won't appear until season 5. Tornadospeed: We can tear apart my old in-progress spaceship for parts. Mochlum: Okay! How come we can fix the Bunker now but we won't be able to in the finale? Voice: STUPID SPOILERS! THIS ISN'T UNTIL SEASON 10! Tornadospeed: I have a theory about that. THREE DREADFULLY BORING SCIENCEY EXPLAINY-Y DETAILY HOURS LATER Tornadospeed: Everybody got that? Everyone: *asleep* Mochlum: lolnope! TROLOLO! Well let's rebuild! START THE QUICK WORKY SONG! (one montage later) Mochlum: That was the best montage ever! Let's never play it again! Tornadospeed: YES! THE FROZEN YOGURT MACHINE IS FINISHED! Mochlum: We are building a yogurt machine? I THOUGHT WE WERE MAKING A BUNKER! Tornadospeed: Me too! TROLOLO! But I'm partched. (frozen yogurt melts in 2 seconds) (drinks liquid yogurt) Aah. Want one too? Mochlum: WELL WE GOTTA MAKE A BUNKER SOON! At Teen Base JB: MAKE ME PEANUT BUTTER! Selena: NO! JB: That's mah girl. So naughty. Mochlum: I still have a cruch on her.... Selena: What are you doing here? Mochlum: I'm not here! Selena: I am imagining you? Mochlum: No, your seeing a projection of me from the security camera! I am just talking because I know you are! JUST SO YOU KNOW OUR BUNKER IS STILL FUNCTIONING FINE! Selena: Okay. Why would it not? Mochlum: Oh... uh... HEY GUYS, I THINK THEY KNOW! Selena: Know what? Mochlum: NOTHING! (runs off projection) JB: Interesting... Back at What Was The Bunker Tornadospeed: Hey I gotta borrow your sciencey thingy. (takes projector and eats it) Not bad. Still not as good as flesh though. (keeps building) JB: (at base) NO FAIR! GO INVESTIGATE, SELENA! Selena; (takes mecha suit) LET'S GO! Mochlum: (at Bunker remains) LET'S HURRY! Selena Mecha Suit: HEY BRATS! SO YOUR SO-CALLED BUNKER IS GONE! IDIOTS! YOU SHALL DIE! Mochlum: I HAVE AN IDEA! LET'S BORROW BOWSER'S MECHA SUIT FROM SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE! Bowser Mecha Suit: I'M HERE! Mochlum; LET'S SQUARE ON! Announcer: Welcome to our BOXING MATCH OF THE CENTURY! IN THIS CORNER, SHE'S HOT, SHE'S POPULAR, SHE'S SELENA GOMEZ AND HER MECHA SUIT! IN THIS CORNER, HE'S FIERY, HE'S DOWNRIGHT FINAL BOSS MATERIAL, HE'S BOWSER IN HIS MECHA BOWSER SUIT! NOW TIME FOR A FIGHT! Bowser: (shoots fire) Selena: (shoots cuteness) Bowser: (instant K.O.) Mochlum: HOW IS DAT POSSIBLE? (starts loving Selena more) Hermione: WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCE! Mochlum: I am a prince? Hermione: Well I am a princess and you are my husband which is why I started yelling at you! Mochlum: Oh, I see. Tornadospeed: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? Mochlum: (starts eating pizza) Tornadospeed: Dude, you forgot the flesh! (puts flesh on Moch's pizza) Much better! Selena: Oh no... I hate... PIZZA! (mecha-suit explodes) DANG! I QUIT! Mochlum: Wait... we have more parts for a Bunker! BOWSER AND SELENA MECHA SUITS! Tornadospeed: Yeah! One more montage later Mochlum: WE HAVE A BUNKER BACK! Selena: DARN! Hermione: WOOHOO! Tornadospeed: Trololo. Mochlum: So, is the episode over? Tornadospeed: Yep. Mochlum: WOOHOO! VICTORY FOR THE BUNKER! Narrator: the end. Category:The Bunker Episodes